fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Krum
|name = Krum|kanji = N/A|romanji = N/A|age = 34|gender = Male|height = 6'1|weight = 82kg|eyes = Black|hair = Red|occupation = Mage Demon hunter|status = Alive|magic = Gold Devil Slayer Magic Sand Magic}} Krum 'is a master mage, user of Gold Devil Slayer Magic, and a veteran demon hunter, he spent most of his young life training under his mentor, training to become a Devil Slayer. Unlike some Devil Slayers, Krum learned his magic from one of the Books of Zeref. He joined the Libertus guild in an attempt to become more outgoing, but due to the job he primarily undertakes he isn't seen much around the guild hall. Appearance Krum's outfit is very nondescript, consisting of a black shirt underneath a black hoodie, a pair dark blue pants, and black steel toed boots. What makes Krum stand out is his thick head of red, borderline maroon, hair that adorns his head. Krum's eyes are angular, and have little more than two blacks dots for irises. His face is mostly rounded with small angles around his jaw line and ears. Strangely, due to the use of Devil Slayer Magic, when using his magic Krum's facial features change, perhaps due to the nature of Devil Slayer Magic. When in use, Krum's eyes become two black pits, with not only the whites of the eyes turning a blackish-grey color, but also the irises. It also appears that his face becomes much more angular, mostly where there aren't angles normally. As a young man Krum's appearance varied slightly, his skin was much paler and more porcelain like. His hair was a much deeper, and brighter, shade of red. As a teenager he dressed in mostly large hoodies and jeans which helped him blend into crowds. Personality Krum is an extremely serious person with little room for happiness, spending most of his life training alone or with his mentor Krum has become alienated to people as a whole. He has trouble understanding complex human emotions and can be described as "denser than reinforced concrete" at times. Krum is also very quick to anger, especially when insulted which usually lands him in very dangerous situations. Krum's primary source of work doesn't really have a lot of face-to-face interaction so very few know what he is actually like. In fact, Krum is very poor at speaking due to the almost rehearsed tone of it, it sometimes is, which can make people uncomfortable. Despite his apparent harshness, Krum is far from a reprobate or a dishonorable person, as he regularly will throw himself into harms way to save innocents, as he puts it: "my whole existence has been to keep people safe." Moreover, Krum is not solely an axe-wielding brute, in reality he is a masterful scholar and knows much about herbal remedies, survival strategies, and tactics. Almost every fight he enters into Krum either has some ulterior motive or knows exactly what he is going to do. He measures each person by a rather flexible, but clearly defined, moral code which he then bases his interactions on. He gives most people a certain limit threshold of how far they can go before he deems them as a major threat. Murder especially causes friction with him, where in one instance he killed his client for suggesting to silence witnesses of the job. History As stated above, Krum's early life was completely spent of training to become a Demon Hunter alongside his vague mentor. It is unknown as to whether or not this mentor was his father as Krum has never answered anyone about it. At the borderline age of thirteen Krum was exposed to a Book of Zeref in an attempt to learn Devil Slayer Magic, the experience backfired and caused Krum to fall deathly ill. The illness put him into a fever-induced coma where he would rant about random memories, places he had never been before, long forgotten history, and vague prophecies. Luckily, after twelve days of sickness, Krum finally recovered, albeit a bit more robotic than when he got into it. From then on he knew basic Gold Devil Slayer Magic which he trained with for over a year, there are rumors that before leaving Krum killed his old mentor, it is never stated as to why he did it or if it was an accident. He spent the rest of his life pulling magic jobs, bounties, and more demonic cases which required his own touch. Spending half a life on the road gives a person a lot of perspective and Krum has it in spades. He's learned to enjoy the comforts of life while he has them, as the life of a Devil Slayer can be brief and messy. After an extremely close call with an unknown devil Krum was saved by a guild mage from Libertus, he recovered fully with just a mild case of fatigue and planned to leave. But, he noticed that the guild members seemed happy, and relaxed. It had been a long time since Krum had been in a place that made him feel safe, so he couldn't just let this opportunity pass itself up and he joined. He found the center hub of magic jobs provided a steady stream of money for him to settle down, and he even started taking on more demon-related jobs as he now had a base of operations. Because of the sheer amount of jobs he takes, Krum is seldom seen around the guild hall but is nonetheless very welcome there. Magic and Abilities 'Gold Devil Slayer Magic '(ゴールドデビルスレイヤーマジック ''Gōrudodebirusureiyāmajikku): s a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Devil Slayer Magic that incorporates the element of Gold to defend and attack. This element, like all other Devil Slayer Magic elements, is primarily used to slay demons. This particular type of Devil slaying magic is very versatile and mold-able which can make defeating a user difficult. * 'Gold Devil's Rage '(ゴールド悪魔の咆哮 Gōrudo akuma no hōkō): Krum concentrates a large amount of magic energy into and around their mouth drawing Gold Dust from the air before releasing it in a single blast. This blast is highly powerful and can drill through demons and buildings alike. This roar is similar to the other Slayer Magic roars in that it is casted in a very similar way. * 'Gold Devil's Spear '(ゴールド悪魔の槍 Gōrudo akuma no yari): Krum centers a large cloud of sand into his hand before extending it at the opponent before releasing it. The gold dust then fires in a beam, or "spear", at the opponent which can impale them easily. * 'Gold Devil's Geyser '(ゴールド悪魔の間欠泉 Gōrudo akuma no kanketsusen): Krum concentrates a large amount of gold dust underneath an enemy's feet. Krum then releases it in a huge geyser that erupts beneath the opponent. Even more so, once the geyser has erupted Krum can control it like his regular gold dust providing an easy snare for large demons. * 'Gold Devil's Running Fissure '(ゴールド悪魔のランニング割れ目 Gōrudo akuma no ran'ningu wareme): Krum slams his fist into the earth beneath and generates a charging shockwave of gold dust. This shockwave plows through building like wet paper and can crush demons like bugs. The only issue is that the fissure cannot be realigned once cast, so it can be dodged with the correct timing. * 'Gold Body '(ゴールドボディ Gōrudobodi): Like all other users of Devil Slayer Magic, Gold Devil Slayer Magic allows the user to manipulate their body into their respective element, in this case gold. Krum can create solid torrents of gold dust out of his arms, shields out of his abdomen, or even wings (although they are very fragile). * 'Gold Devil's Punch '(ゴールド悪魔のパンチ Gōrudo akuma no panchi): Krum's fists and legs are engulfed by shifting clouds of gold dust that add immense power to the user's blows. These punches are able to easily break through buildings and crush foes. Another aspect to the spell is the user's ability release the gold dust in a short blast of gold dust. Not only that but Krum can also control these blast into cones of damage, blunt hammers that crush opponents, or whips, like tendrils, that can cause severe cuts and even large gouges. * 'Gold Devil's Crush '(ゴールドデビルクラッシュ Gōrudodebirukurasshu): A more long ranged spell, Gold Devil's Crush ''is a powerful spell that can cover a large area. Krum must put all their concentration towards generating enough gold dust in the ground around them for the spell to work, but once casted a wave of pure gold dust is generated into a tidal wave of destruction. This wave can cover the span of skyscrapers in mere seconds making it very hard to outmaneuver, but it requires a lot of magical energy to use. * '''Gold Devil's Wall '(ゴールド悪魔の壁 Gōrudo akuma no kabe): Similar in how Gold Devil's Crush ''is casted, ''Gold Devil's Wall ''requires a great amount of strength to use, but to great advantage. With this spell, instead of a wave, a great, solid wall of gold dust which can be used to create an impenetrable defense. The strength of the wall is great, as in one instance, a wall was able to defend against a Dark Guild's combined assault with little damage shown. 'Sand Magic (砂魔法 Suna Mahō): Before becoming a user of Gold Devil Slayer Magic Krum's primary magic was Sand Magic. ''He's an adept user of it being able to mold it into shapes, weapons, or just using it in powerful blasts. A popular way he uses it is in a spell called ''Sand Trap ''where an opponent is sucked up to their waist or higher in pure sand preventing any escape. * '''Sand Manipulation: '''Being an expert user of this magic, Krum can mold his sand into spears, swords, hammers, or other shapes to fight opponents. * '''Dune Geyser '(砂丘ガイザー Sakyū gaizā): Krum fires a concentrated blast, or geyser, of pure sand into an opponent to cause major fractures and internal bleeding. The strength of this torrent is powerful enough to shatter walls and puncture metal. * 'Sand Field '(サンドフィールド Sandofīrudo): Krum generates a powerful sandstorm able to cover over 10 miles which he can control. He has full control over its duration and severity changing it from a minor annoyance to a dangerous natural disaster. This sandstorm is useful to confuse and deter enemies as Krum is the only one who can see in it, while all others are cut off from eachother, even if there is a sensory-type magic user. * 'Sand Trap '(バンカー Bankā): Krum turns the ground underneath an opponent into a deep sand trap to immobilize the opponent. The depth of these traps can vary either being minor inconveniences, full traps, or deadly pits that can swallow people whole. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Sand Magic Category:Lost Magic User Category:Devil Slayer Category:Devil Slayers Category:Gold Devil Slayer Magic Category:Alvedrez Category:Guild Member Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Guild Mage